


On Vacation

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Vacation, Gen, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, sick kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Blue and Sunny take the family on a trip to Cybertron. It does not go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/)**mmouse15** ’s claim on my 28 themes page. finally. and i'm sorry about Mirage. he snuck in there while i wasn't looking; damned cloaking device.

Bluestreak finished packing Static’s travel bag with a sigh. He would be very glad when she was old enough not to need all of the special equipment that came with caring for a sparkling; packing to take her anywhere took an hour or more.

She was worth it, though.

“Well, you’re all ready to go, bitlet,” Blue said, giving Static a smile. “Shall we go check on your brother?”

“Shatter!” She said with a delighted laugh. “See Shatter!”

Her laughter was infectious and her enthusiasm made him smile. He loved how close his sparklings were despite the difference in their ages. Bluestreak lifted Static out of her playpen and carried her to Shatter’s room. She pouted when the Seeker wasn’t there.

“I’m sure he’s just helping Sunny pack,” the sniper assured the femme. “Let’s go see if they’re in the art studio.”

Static put her fingers in her mouth and continued pouting as Blue turned toward Sunstreaker’s art studio. As they got closer to the studio, they could hear the sound of someone inside searching for something. When the searching was punctuated by a muffled—and child appropriate—curse, Static perked up.

“Daddy!” she said with a bright smile.

Bluestreak sighed. Emily always insisted on referring to Sunstreaker as Shatter’s daddy and the term had stuck in the sparkling’s processor and refused to be replaced with anything else. He supposed it could be worse; Emily could have been calling one of them “mommy”.

“Yes, we’re going to see Sunstreaker,” he told her.

They stepped into the studio in time to see Sunstreaker and Shatter picking paint brushes up from the floor and putting them back in the storage trays on the desk.

“Shatter!” Static crowed with delight.

Shatter looked up at the sparkling with a smile. “Hey, baby sister.”

The femme launched herself out of Bluestreak’s arms before the sniper realized what she was doing. Bluestreak felt his energon pump stop as Shatter reached out to catch the giggling sparkling before she hit the floor. Sunstreaker looked up in alarm just as the Seeker pulled the femme close to his chest plate.

“Don’t do that, Static!” Shatter said sternly. “You scared us!”

“I sorry,” Static replied, looking back up at Blue with sad optics.

“It’s okay,” the sniper replied. “Just be more careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The femme nodded and stuck her fingers in her mouth again. Shatter sighed and snuggled her closer. They all knew she wasn’t likely to really learn until she was older.

Sunstreaker stood and pulled his mate into a hug a moment later. Bluestreak sighed and relaxed into the yellow Twin’s embrace.

“You ready to go?” the artist asked.

“More than ready,” Blue replied. “She’s so excited about going on this trip that I’m worn out already.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Sunny replied.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Space bridge travel terrified Static and sent Shatter’s guidance systems into a crash. With one crying sparkling and one sparkling collapsed on the floor while he tried to get his systems to reboot, Bluestreak was convinced that their vacation was going to be a total loss. Sunstreaker tried to calm Static down while Blue held the Seeker up and tried to keep him from purging his tanks.

“I don’t care how much longer the trip takes,” the artist said darkly, “We’re taking a ship back home.”

“Is everything all right?”

Bluestreak looked up at the familiar voice to see Mirage kneeling down next to Shatter. “No. The space bridge didn’t agree with his circuitry. What are you doing here?”

“I was coming to meet you, actually. I thought I should say hello when I saw that the four of you would be coming in.” The blue mech gave him a small smile. “I’m the transport center director now.”

“Congratulations,” Sunstreaker said, trying to soothe Static. “But I’d like to get my sparklings out of here, if you don’t mind.”

“I understand,” Mirage said. “Let me find you a shuttle to take you to your hotel.”

Bluestreak was more than grateful for his old friend’s help. Mirage found them a private shuttle, quickly and with no additional fuss, and insisted on paying the transport fee for them. They took off for the hotel with Blue promising to meet the spy-turned-transport director later for a cube or two of high grade.

Sadly, that was looking to be the highest point of their vacation.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The hotel was nice, but Sunstreaker wished they were seeing a lot less of it. Two days later, Shatter’s systems still hadn’t really stabilized and neither he nor Bluestreak wanted to make him go out in public—and walk around for hours—when he could purge his tanks at any moment. It was really beginning to seem like a wasted vacation, even if they were going over to Hound and Mirage’s apartment later.

Static was getting as fidgety as he was. She wanted to be outside playing, not cooped up in a strange room where she didn’t even have a toy box. Sunny was going crazy trying to think of ways to keep her busy while Blue took care of Shatter.

“Blue, I’m going to take Static out to that playground we saw on the way here. Maybe she’ll settle down some.” He reached down and picked up the femme, who had noticeably perked up when she heard the word playground.

“Good idea.” Bluestreak looked exhausted as he walked over to them. “Just remember that we’re meeting Mirage and Hound tonight.”

“I remember. You look beat, though. I’m sure they won’t mind if we reschedule so you can get some recharge.” Sunstreaker leaned in to give his mate a kiss.

Blue sighed and sagged against him for a moment. “No, I want to go. I’ll take a nap while you two are gone; Shatter’s already in recharge.”

“Nap?” Static asked, looking upset at the though.

“No nap for you, baby girl,” Sunny replied. “We’re going to go play. Tell Bluestreak goodbye.”

“Bye!” She said cheerfully.

Bluestreak gave the sparkling a smile and a kiss on the forehead. “Have fun, sweetspark. I’ll see you later.”

She waved over Sunstreaker’s shoulder as he carried her out of the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The playground had been a brilliant idea. Static had fallen into recharge as Sunstreaker carried her back to the hotel room, which allowed Bluestreak and Shatter to continue resting. Two days of interrupted recharge and taking care of a sick sparkling had taken a visible toll on Bluestreak and Shatter—being the sick sparkling—didn’t look any better.

He almost called Mirage and cancelled, wanting them to keep recharging as much as possible. But Bluestreak would be hurt by that, and hurting Blue again—especially with something so stupid—was the last thing Sunny was ever going to do. Instead, he watched his lover recharge and when Shatter showed signs of waking, he stayed by the Seeker’s side until they were both sure he wasn’t going to purge his tanks again.

“You up to going over to Mirage and Hound’s?” he asked Shatter softly.

“No,” the sparkling replied, “But Mirage said I could use their spare berth if I wanted and wouldn’t have to be social.”

“We can head home tomorrow if you want. Blue and I can still use the rest of our leave and we can do something on Earth when you’re feeling better.” Sunstreaker held Shatter close to his chest plates, trying to give his sparkling as much comfort as he could.

“I don’t want to ruin your vacation any more than I already have,” the Seeker replied. “You guys really wanted to see what’s been done to Cybertron in the last few years.”

“I really want you to be well even more,” the yellow Twin replied. “You are more important than seeing how New Crystal City is growing or visiting the war memorial. There is absolutely nothing on Cybertron right now that matters more than you.”

“You promise we won’t take the space bridge again? That was awful.”

“That’s what got us in this mess in the first place, remember? We are absolutely hopping a transport to get back to Earth.”

“Okay.” Shatter nuzzled Sunny’s chest plates, obviously on the verge of falling back into recharge. “But you tell Blue. I don’t want to make him mad.”

Sunstreaker let his oldest sparkling fall back into recharge without replying. Bluestreak wouldn’t be upset, not when their vacation had turned into such a bust.

It was a good thing Shatter had agreed to leave though; he and Static had bought the transport tickets while they were on their way to the playground.  



End file.
